Amoris
by Nisarhmwti
Summary: "Jangan paksa aku untuk menikahinya, aku sudah menganggap Tuan Choi seperti ayahku sendiri." "Aku mencintai anak itu, aku mencintai Sungmin. Aku akan membujuk Kyuhyun." XD
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not own Super Junior**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), a little bit angst, etc.**

**Staring:**

**Lee Sungmin ( namja )**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )**

**Choi Siwon ( namja )**

**Kim Kibum ( yeoja )**

**Kim Heechul ( yeoja )**

**etc**

**PROLOG**

"Aku sudah memeliharamu dengan sangat baik. Kini aku sudah tua renta, sudah saatnya kau membalas semua budiku."

"Ne, aku mengerti ahjumma. Tapi aku tidak ingin menerima pinangannya, ia sudah mempunyai istri." Ucap namja manis yang kini terduduk lesu dihadapan seorang wanita tua.

"Apa kau bodoh Lee Sungmin! Jika kau menjadi pendamping Tuan Choi Siwon, kau akan hidup makmur. Kau juga akan membuatku hidup mewah setelah selama ini aku hidup melarat karena memeliharamu seorang diri setelah Hangeng suamiku meninggal!" wanita itu berdiri dengan angkuh dan menghardik lelaki manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang kini terlihat mulai terisak.

"Aku mohon chulie ahjumma, aku akan berkerja siang malam untuk membalas budimu. Jangan paksa aku untuk menikah dengan Tuan Choi, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti ayahku sendiri." Sungmin berlutut sambil mendekap kaki wanita tua itu, ia mulai memangis. Wanita tua itu berdecak kesal dan melepaskan paksa lengan Sungmin yang melingkar di kakinya.

"Tapi nyatanya Tuan Choi mencintaimu, bodoh!"

Sungmin terdiam, ia hanya bisa menunduk dan terus menangis.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menerima pinangannya besok. Kalau tidak, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya!" kata wanita tua itu lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

Sungguh bukan ini yang Sungmin inginkan, menjadi istri ke dua seorang konglomerat seperti Choi Siwon bukanlah impiannya. Ia hanya ingin mengenyam pendidikan yang lebih tinggi setelah lulus dari high school dan mendapatkan perkerjaan yang layak, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Pertemuannya dengan Choi Siwon dalam sebuah acara pentas seni di Shinki High School sekitar setahun lalu membuat jalan hidup seorang Lee Sungmin berubah. Sungmin tidak menyangka, kebaikan yang selama ini diberikan oleh Siwon kepada keluarganya karena lelaki berumur 38 tahun itu tengah memendam rasa cinta untuknya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya wanita cantik yang tetap terlihat anggun diusianya yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Apa kau masih pantas bertanya seperti itu setelah semua yang telah kau perbuat padaku?"

"Itu sudah lama sekali Siwon! Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengungkitnya?!" Wanita itu menangis dan mulai berteriak histeris.

"Kim Kibum, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perselingkuhanmu dengan Donghae. Dan tentunya kau tak lupakan kalau Donghae adalah sepupuku." Siwon menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceraikanku saja, huh! Kenapa kau malah ingin menikahi anak itu! Dia seumuran Kyuhyun, dia lebih pantas menjadi anakmu dari pada istrimu!" wanita itu berjalan cepat menghampiri sang suami dan mencengkran kerah kemejanya erat sambil menangis histeris.

"Kau pikir aku tidak muak hidup bersamamu selama ini. Hanya demi Kyuhyun, aku mempertahankan rumah tangga kita." Jawab Siwon sambil menahan lengan Kibum yang terus mencengram kerah kemejanya dan dengan sekali hentak menghempaskan tubuh ringkih sang istri yang tampak kacau ke lantai.

"Apa kau pikir Kyuhyun akan menerima anak itu?"

"Aku mencintai anak itu, aku mencintai Sungmin. Aku akan membujuk Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon tenang dan keluar dari kamarnya. Kibum tercengan, perlahan satu persatu butiran bening itu melesak turun dari bola mata indahnya, bibirnya yang selalu terlihat merah merekah kini tampak pucat dan bergetar.

"Kau jahat… kau jahat.. hiks.. hiks.. Kau jahat Siwon!"

**Tbc / End**

**Nb: gak ada cuap-cuap ~ silahkan review bagi yg suka **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not own Super Junior**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), a little bit angst, etc.**

**Staring:**

**Lee Sungmin ( namja )**

**Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )**

**Choi Siwon ( namja )**

**Kim Kibum ( yeoja )**

**Kim Heechul ( yeoja )**

**etc**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang berada disekitarku, serasa menambah suasana khitmat pernikahan ini.

Pernikahan?

Ya, kalian benar. Disinilah aku berada saat ini, disebuah taman terbuka yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sebuah altar yang indah dengan nuansa putih dan ratusan bangku untuk para tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara pernikahanku dengan Tuan Choi.

Pernikahan sesama namja memang sudah tidak asing lagi saat ini, sehingga Tuan Choi mengadakan pesta terbuka seperti ini.

"Apakah anda, saudara Choi Siwon bersedia menerima saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam kaya maupun miskin dan dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

Aku tahu, seharusnya bukan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak berdiri di altar ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Chulie ahjumma. Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya, sejak umma dan appaku meninggal, ahjumma lah yang merawatku. Tuhan, maaf kan aku yang telah menyakiti hati istri dan anak Tuan Choi.

"Saya bersedia." Tanpa aku sadari ternyata Tuan Choi sudah selesai mengucapkan janjinya.

"Dan saudara Lee Sungmin..."

DEG

"Apakah anda bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang, dalam kaya maupun miskin dan dalam sehat maupun sakit?"

Tuhan, benarkah jalan yang telah aku ambil ini. Apakah benar takdirku menjadi seorang istri ke dua? Aah, bahkan aku tidak tau apakah aku pantas disebut sebagai seorang istri padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku adalah seorang namja. Bagaimana ini?

"Saudara Lee Sungmin, bersediakah anda menerima saudara Choi Siwon sebagai pendamping hidup anda?"

Aku sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan altar begitu saja kan. Apa boleh buat, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Saya... Bersedia."

"Dengan demikian saudara Choi Siwon dan saudara Lee Sungmin telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dengan begitu nama saudara Lee Sungmin akan berubah menjadi Choi Sungmin. Silahkan saudara Choi Siwon mencium pasangan anda."

Tuan Choi menggenggam lembut tanganku, kemudian perlahan menyusup menuju pinggangku. Jantungku berdetak cepat, aku sungguh tidak siap dengan semua ini. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika kurasakan terpaan nafas hangat mulai menjalar di bibirku.

"Choi Sungmin."

Aku seketika membuka mata, wajah Tuan Choi yang tetap terlihat tampan diusianya kini tepat berada di depan wajahku. Ia tersenyum, dan tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir plumku.

Tuhan, begini kah akhirnya.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Kim Kibum atau Choi Kibum, istri pertama Choi Siwon tampak duduk dikursi yang disediakan bagi para tamu undangan. Riasan setebal apapun tidak akan mampu menyamarkan guratan sedih diwajah cantiknya. Ia menatap kelu kearah suaminya yang kini telah mengucap janji untuk bersedia hidup bersama Sungmin, orang yang sebenarnya lebih pantas menjadi saudara dari anak tunggal Kibum dan Siwon.

"Saudara Choi Siwon dan saudara Lee Sungmin telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, dengan begitu nama saudara Lee Sungmin akan berubah menjadi Choi Sungmin. Silahkan saudara Choi Siwon mencium pasangan anda."

DEG

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mata indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sakit, dadanya terasa sakit. Dan akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya ketika melihat Siwon 'suaminya' mencium bibir Sungmin. Kibum menangis dalam diam, dan satu persatu isakan lirih mulai meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia menunduk dan membiarkan air mata itu mengalir sepuasnya, namun tiba-tiba Kibum berhenti terisak meski air mata tetap terlihat mengalir disana. Ia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut dibahunya dari seseorang yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Umma, aku ada disini. Jangan menangis lagi."

.

.

.

Tamu undangan tampak bersorak gembira mengantarkan kepergian sepasang pengantin baru yang kini telah memasuki sebuah limosin mewah menuju kediaman Choi yang megah. Dari ratusan undangan itu tampak turut serta Chulie ahjumma yang tertawa senang melihat keponakannya yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya setelah kematian orang tua Sungmin, Yunho dan Jaejoong kini telah menjelma menjadi istri seorang konglomerat bak Cinderella.

Diantara hingar bingar kebahagiaan tersebut, terlihat seorang namja yang memeluk seorang yeoja sambil berjalan acuh melewati sekumpulan orang yang merayakan suka cita euphoria pernikahan tersebut.

Namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan itu mengusap sayang rambut yeoja yang kini mulai terisak dipelukannya untuk kesekian kali.

"Maafkan umma, maafkan ummamu yang bodoh ini... Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Jangan menangis lagi."

Namja itu membawa wanita dalam pelukannya menuju mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Umma tidak akan sanggup tinggal seatap dengan bocah itu.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Kalau begitu apa umma ingin ku antar kerumah Leeteuk halmoni?" Tanya namja itu lembut. Wanita itu yang kita ketahui bernama Kibum tampak terdiam, kemudian ia membuang nafas sambil membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata dipipi dan matanya.

"Ne, baiklah. Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Namja itu mengusap jejak air mata Kibum, mencoba membantu umma-nya untuk kembali cantik sebelum mengunjungi halmoni.

"Tapi kau akan ikut umma tinggal di tempat halmoni kan?" Tanya Kibum.

"Mian umma, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menyapa umma tiri terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja mungil yang masih mengenakan stelan jas putih ala pengantin memandang takjub kamar mewah yang akan menjadi kamarnya bersama sang suami nanti.

Siwon menghampiri Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya, sesekali ia tampak mengecup lembut tangan halus nan mungil itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk diam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Maaf aku belum bisa mengajakmu berbulan madu Sungmin, masih banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan diperusahaan."

"N-ne... Gwencana Tu-tuan Choi." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Siwon tersenyum kecil, lalu segera memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin tersentak, wajahnya kini memerah. Ia hanya belum terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Min. Panggil aku Siwon atau chagy ne."

"Ne, Siwonie." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Siwon terkekeh mendengar panggilaan manis itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin, ia menatap dalam mata foxy Sungmin dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sungmin hanya terdiam, toh Siwon adalah suami sahnya kini.

CHU~

Siwon melumat lembut bibir plum itu, mencoba untuk menyalurkan rasa cintanya. Siwon menuntun lengan Sungmin agar mengalung dilehernya, dan mulai menambah intensitas ciuman mereka. Perlahan Siwon menuntun Sungmin menuju ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, meski tampak jelas Sungmin tidak membalas ciuaman tersebut.

.

.

.

Perlahan sinar matahari mendesak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Seorang namja manis yang tengah terbaring diatas ranjang berukuran king size tampak menggerak-gerakan bibirnya lucu.

"Eunggghh~" Sungmin mengerjabkan mata sambil menguap kecil. Ia memandang sekeliling dan segera tersadar.

"Omo! Apa semalam Tuan Choi melakukan itu padaku?" Sungmin terduduk diranjang sambil membuka selimutnya. Kini ia melihat tubuh sintalnya terbalut dengan piyama berwarna soft pink.

"Appa tidak menyentuhmu."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya agar dapat melihat sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu itu lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya semalam kau tertidur dan Appa mengganti bajumu dengan piyama sebelum dia pergi ke perusahaan." Kini terlihat sesosok namja tampan nan tinggi semampai berkulit pucat menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terduduk diranjang.

"Si-siapa kau? Appa? O-omo! K-kau putra Tuan Choi?"

"Tuan Choi? Begitukah caramu memanggil suamimu?" Tanya namja itu sambil mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang Sungmin, secara refleks Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"I-itu... Ma-maksudku.. A-ak-aku.." Jawab Sungmin terbata-bata. Namja itu menyeringai dan sukses membuat Sungmin kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dikala namja itu beringsut naik keatas ranjang. Sungmin membulatkan mata foxy nya ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding. Namja itu kembali menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi kekanakan Sungmin dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah namja bergigi kelinci itu. Sungmin menunduk dan menutup matanya erat.

"Enggh.." Lenguhan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir plump Sungmin ketika merasakan terpaan nafas hangat ditelinga sensitifnya. Namja itu terkekeh dan berbisik kearah Sungmin.

"Namaku Choi Kyuhyun, Umma."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

N/b: maaf kalo ada typo neee~ yang suka silahkan review :) saya menerima kritik dan saran~ gamsahamnidaaa ^-^

Special thanks:


End file.
